


Imagine That

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [181]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Wants Kids, Dialogue-Only, Episode: s01e18 Providence, He says he doesn't but he does, Humor, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean says he doesn't want kids. He really does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine That

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 episode 18 Providence

"Holy shit. Kids, man. They can be scary bastards."

"That's what you got out of this whole thing? "Kids are scary"?"

"Well, dolls are freaky too. Stay away from those. Although, that might be hard for you, because I know how much you love dolls."

"Dean."

"Hey, that was funny."

"It really wasn't."

"Doesn't matter. Point is, stay away from dolls and kids. They'll fuck you up."

"I thought you wanted kids."

"...Where'd you hear that?"

"I didn't hear it. I've just seen the way you act around kids. I just thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong."

"I don't think I did."

"Even if I wanted kids, which I don't, it would be cruel. Having me as a dad, I mean."

"What? Of course it wouldn't be cruel."

"We were raised by a man who didn't know what the word "kid" meant."

"That just means you'd know how not to raise a kid."

"Yeah. That's a long list. _How not to raise a child by John Winchester._ "

"I'm just saying, you'd be a pretty great dad."

"...A boy."

"What?"

"I've always wanted a boy. To take to baseball games and to teach how to ride a bike. I'd still love it though. Even if I had a girl."

"I've always wanted a girl."

"Imagine that."


End file.
